The present invention relates to a gear box.
Conventional gear boxes comprise within a casing, an input shaft, and a main or output shaft coaxial therewith, and a lay shaft alongside and parallel to the main and input shafts. Power is transmitted from the input shaft through a pair of meshing gears to the lay shaft and thence to the main shaft through a selectable pair of gears.
The input and main shaft are mounted by bearing means within the casing and as the gears are normally of a helical type it will be understood that when drive is passing through the gear box there is developed an axial thrust in the various shafts. The gear box must clearly be constructed so as to be able to absorb these axial thrusts.